


The world is a very bad place

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Sad, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: Marinette understands that her failures are due to the blind love she feels for Adrien. Now that she is the Guardian, she does not allow herself to fail but does not want to stop being herself, with this new perspective she makes several changes in her life.That didn't count on meeting a young man with blue eyes, named Adrien.Marinette knows that she can't fall in love right now that she can't control herself, but her heart ignores her. And she will learn the lesson in the saddest and most painful way.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Blanc / Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir / Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, MariBlanc - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	The world is a very bad place

His heart stopped. 

This didn't have to be happening, they were just supposed to be training. A training they did every Saturday at the Eiffel Tower. Nothing different from the previous Saturdays. 

So why, because Marinette was in his arms when the one he was holding was Ladybug.

This made no sense. 

"Adrien ... Adrien ... Chat Noir!" A voice that he could recognize as Tikki was calling him. He didn't want to see her. "You must calm down, find a safe place until Marinette regains consciousness °

"Why did you let her give up her dreams?" She knows this is not the time or the place, but she couldn't help asking something that had been kept in store since Nino told her that Marinette was not going to accept her father's internship in her industry. The excuse of wanting to finish college was no longer credible. 

Although now he understands. Having the former Hawkmoth as chief was not one of his dreams. But he knows that she does not hold a grudge against him and more so when he knows why he wanted the miraculous. 

Tikki knew she should be reprimanding her behavior, but that response is a guilt she has been carrying for not making Marinette fulfill her dreams. Since Marinette started as guardian, she has stopped doing the things she loves. I start by leaving the love I felt for Adrien and concentrating as Guardian and LAdubug. Then he stopped going out with his friends on the weekends, to complete a physical and mental training given by the Guardians of the Temple. I never start a relationship, well, I try with Luka but they couldn't have the first date for the akumas. 

Marinette is so stubborn. Seeing that his decisions were working for him, they defeated the first Hawkmoth and Mayura. Although now they only have Dussu in their power, due to the events of the battle. 

"When we get Nooroo back I can begin to have a normal life, you will see Tikki, we will travel all over the world" She always repeated it, both for Tikki and herself, but time passed and her dreams became more distant. He showed no signs of regret for the path he was taking. It was good to be positive, but to some extent I shared her decisions. Now she was lying to herself. 

...

Knowing that Ladybug is Marinette doesn't make him happy. You need a different answer than you imagine. Now that the blindfold has been released, he does not want to see. He can't believe he was so blind. It is selfish . I don't support her like her. Marinette has been with him with or without a mask. Giving solution to all your problems. What has he done, nothing useful, just problems. 

"Boy I know you have a lot on your mind, but we need to finish off Butterfly." Get a few kicks from Plagg to the face. Take in as much air as possible and refocus. "You're right Plagg ... excuse me ... let's find a safe place for Marinette to recover." 

Far from there, people start to behave differently. There are many harmless white butterflies, but people want to be touched by those butterflies. As explained by the blogger of the Ladyblog. It gives you powers, a version that helps you fulfill your wishes. If you use the powers for your own benefit your eyes begin to change. The information was incomplete. I'm not mentioning that being touched by those butterflies brings out the worst in you. Unconsciously you do harm, you no longer use your powers to help, rather, to feel good believing that you help. After all these years who has not dreamed of being a hero. 

Everything is going according to plan. 

Or so he believed. 

...

In Marinette's bedroom. Tikki hands over the Miraculous to be used for good, how naive, if they had noticed Adrien's behavior or seen the white butterfly that was placed behind him. They would still have salvation, but it was too late. 

.

.

.

.

"Cataclysm" The earrings turn to ashes, Tikki has disappeared.


End file.
